The present application relates to fuel injector performance testing, and more particularly, but not exclusively to high pressure common rail fuel injector performance testing.
Present approaches to fuel injector performance testing suffer from a variety of drawbacks, limitations, disadvantages and problems including those respecting system interactions, limited test quantities, imprecise operating conditions, and others. There is a need for the unique and inventive fuel injector performance testing apparatuses, systems and methods disclosed herein.